Ice dumplings A KOF Fanfiction chp 1
by kirehana14
Summary: Hi everyone! i made this story because i really like Kensou and Kula soo much..that making them a story give me the idea! Actually i already made this story just on my notebook for my friends to read,two years ago.. . but now i would like to share this(before i throw now away the note book..) Hope you enjoy the story..(sorry for those K' x Kula, haha)
1. Ice dumplings A King of fighters fanfic

Chapter 1

at the Team Psycho Soldier Training Hall,South town[6:00 am]  
"kensou?Hey! where is that kid?!" shout their master Chin who looked drunk or already drunk again.  
"maybe onii-chan skip from training again" answered the little boy named Bao,while practicing his kung-fu on a dummy.  
"what?! oh..never mind that kid!hmm..where is Athena anyway? i know she will came here.."asked Chin  
"actually..I'm alone here master" said Bao  
"what?!" freaked Chin with his eyes almost seen from hiding in his broweyes."what did i tell them last night to came here for a special training! Grrr..alright! i'll dismiss it!"  
"But gramps! how about me? i came here so early and prepared for this special training that you've say!" regret Bao  
"well then..next time but now you can go and play from the arcades or go home instead"  
"Thank you Master!" Bao happily said and run from the exit but before he step outside the door,he was bump by someone(or he bump someone,whatever!) It was Athena Asamiya entering the door.

"OUCH! hey Bao! watch it!" shout Athena while pushing Bao away at her in the process..  
"I'm so sorry..nee-chan,i wont do it again.."  
"Oh..it's okay!" tapping her hand on his round hat "why are you going outside about this time anyway?" she asked  
"Master said that he decided to dismiss.." Bao was interrupt because Chin was rushing to them,"NOO wait!" shouting,then because of his drunkness(added by the slippery waxed floor) he was slip and going to land straight to Athena's (Ehem)  
"AaaaEE!" She scream, she knew that this pervert was after her,she have no choice but to accidentaly use her DM move!(shining crystal bit), Bao that was just next to her was hit first then Chin eventually land and hit very badly(critical hit^-^)  
After the incident, Athena finally opened her eyes,as she thought..Chin was lying in dazed front of her and Bao was fled outside! both unconsious..  
"Eer..Ooppss.." She immediatley help Bao first to get him down at a branch of a tree.  
Chin faintedly got up and talk to his student "Athena! I'll have an idea! since your two monkey team mates can't train now,why don't we solo? only two of us?" said the idiot old man  
"whatta?! but why only me, Master Chin?!" freaked Athena  
"Uhmm..Ehem..cause to make your chinise kung-fu more useful like your psychic powers,that's all..hik(in his dirty mind "this will gonna be great! hek hek!,but so sad..i didn't bump on her just like Bao..)  
Athena was a little pissed off"Oh..his in his mind again..nevermind, he'll gonna die soon,so i guess i will go with him,maybe i could discover some other moves.." she said in her mind "Okay Master Chin!" she agreed.  
"That's my best student I know" he chuckled

Finally Bao got up,both hands on his back head "Awww..my head really hurt!" then he put his hands side to side of his pocket to check his coins and marbles then he notice it wasn't in his pocket anymore! he cried,Athena look down and saw the little boy crying.  
"Ohh..I'm so sorry Bao..i didn't mean to hurt you, it's because of that stupid old man!"she said it with a little voice while take a glare at Chin,then look again at Bao "Tell me,does it hurts?" she asked curiously  
"Nee-chan..my..my coins! also my marbles! it's gone*sob*"  
A sweat comes from her head,she was just *wews* by worrying about the damage.  
"Is that so..?maybe it's just scattered anywhere nearby..well don't worry! I'll find them for you!" Athena lay her school bag for a while,walks outside and stared searching(meanwhile) Chin was enjoying watching/starring her every move while drinking his sake"hehe..this is more fun than mountain views..)  
then Bao interrup him by blocking his beautiful view to Athena.  
"Master! i thought you don't want to continue our training but it looks like you've been resumed it! so.. what can i do for ya?"  
Chin just thinking how can he take Bao out of the way.  
"Well..GO find Kensou! just stay with him and do nothing!"  
Bao confused "Stay and do nothing? what was that for gramps?! you wanted me to become lazy like him?!that's lame!"  
Bao still blocking him,even Chin is moving his head,then he was really irritated! "Argh! just stay with all this day! spent your time together so that the Dragon Spirit comes from you two can easily be control such power since both of you shared the same source of Energy!Blah!bLaH!" Chin explained.  
"Whoa! i get it now! Understood Master!" "Very well,go away now..finally"

When Chin will take a look again to Athena, Bao block again (nananadya?)  
"WHAT?!"  
"I'm waiting for my nee-chan to find my money.." Bao turn around and also watch Athena outside,still blocking Chin's view(why Bao didn't helping her?)  
"here..one here..oh and also there,some coins" Athena is using her psychic power for finding but not enough.  
Chin was so annoyed,he's just like to break his neck, reaching his hands then Bao turn around again,Chin immediatley hide his hands (whistle)  
"nee-chan is so slow..i really want my money back now so i can go now...and someone can watch peacefully..." he whispered his last words to his Master, Chin was stunted  
"Bao! how many coins do you have?" asked Athena  
Bao turn to Athena"Uhm..Fifthy!" he answered  
"fifthy then?..i already have thirthy! don't worry Bao! i'll gonna find it all"  
Bao turn around again "Hear that Master? you've only have little time left!"  
Chin also knew the time is waisting if Bao is still around so he gave what he get on his pocket quickly (what a rude kid)  
"Whoa! 10 bucks! Gee! thanks gramps!" delight Bao  
Chin was shock! on by just giving all his money easily(now we know,but it's still Chin's mistake) then a quick thought comes in his mind  
-Flashback-  
Last week, his granddaughter Lei-len was begging him to give her some extra tip, cause she's going mall with her friends but he plans to save it(so he can still buy sake)  
"Grandpa..! please..so i can buy some cute lucky chain's for myself"  
"Hmp!" gulping some liquor "you know Lei-len..hiccup!..your waisting your money to buy some of those expensive but cheap looking keychains! i know you'll just getting it from the stores outside the foot of the shopping mall.." gulp another shot  
"BUT GRANDPA!"  
"I know your year will be good for yah! daughter..hiccup! why don't you just try out some fortune cookies since it's just free form Chinise restaurants!"  
"Oh..nevermind" Lei-len was just now very dissapointed to her own grandfather,she turned around and about to walked away but she glared back for the last time and said "But when i discover that you giving some to your adoptive.." Chin interruped her  
"DO you mean Bao? Hah?! don't worry sweetie! i wont! but if ever i were did, i will..hiccup!..let you to swallow to me my..hiccup!hik!" still gulping  
"What is it?!" Lei-len asked irritatley  
"This..my bottle of sake! that means i also won't ever drink liqour again!" he promised  
"you bet it! it's a promise gramps! if you ever did i will swallow to you your damn bottle once in a while!"  
-End of Flashback-  
back to reality(no this story didn't exist)

Bao was jumping in joy, up and down leaving Chin still in shock, his hand is still(when he handed Bao the money)hang mouth wide opened,stared at the happy boy in dibelief!  
Athena walked to them "Here Bao!" she hands him the coins and the marbles(all complete)  
"So?are you happy now?"  
"Of course! thanks nee-chan!" Huge her  
"Yeah i see..your just jumpin there, what happed?"  
"Um..nothin' cause maybe it's now my day!"  
"OH really? well then goodluck to you!"  
Bao starts running away from the training hall(to go to Kensou's house or to the neogeo arcades,well don't ask me) Athena just look at him,until the little boy gone from her sight(if Chin isn't here,she will never do this)  
"I'm so glad i'd made Bao happy.."she said proudly to herself then she freak out as she notice her Master Chin. still shock,mouth hang opened  
"M-master?" she starts waving her hands near his damn dace,but nothing happened  
"Master?! if you still open your mouth so huge like that, a bug might be fly inside!" she warned Chin Still not moving  
"Oh..whatever!..atleast i can go now.."  
Athena leaves now their miserable master

End of Chapter 1  
end of Kensou's team Story! still i made Bao on the next chapter cause of his possibilities and his cutenest!


	2. Ice dumplings A KOF Fanfiction chp 2

(Note:Kula has a major crush on K')

In the new Hero Teams Appartment [6:30 am]  
K'dash, Kula diamond and Maxima were in the kitchen together,kula is sitting in the kitchen table, Maxima is preparing some breakfast and K', sitting next to kula sipping some coffee..It was just another normal day to them,like for Kula,who always daydreaming every morning again, a chance to see K' peacefully,(her everyday morning rituals^.^),like now she was in thought that she and K' are on a romantic date!where they are already sitting on a table,(not in the table exactly,what are u thinking?!),Maxima (as the waiter on her thoughts) was placing a Gourmet! a Soup Salad(just soft boiled rice or a kind of porridge in reality), a Italian open-faced omelet fritata(a damn fried egg dish) and another soup dish that was placed in front of her, Straciatella! Italian chicken egg soup!(well..a fried egg again and her chicken that she didn't finished last night..) Kula just looking in amazed at the wonderful dishes(wow..sure she really have a high imagination!),there are also some candles,flower in the center of table..(am i right?sorry im not well at table settings..) Eventually she saw K' in a gentleman clothing! and she on a dress!  
K' is sipping some whisky wine..(like i said coffee),then he looked at her and smile..(think opposite please!)  
Kula began to blush!,she can't look straight to K',she just looking down, holding her piece very tigh and said  
in a low, gentle and shlyly voice.."K..kun..this is too much..mahal to ha.." unfortunately  
K' began spitting out the coffee from his mouth about what he was heard! "WHAT THE HELL WHAT WAS THAT!" he shouted.

Kula(finally)woke up from her daydreaming cause of K' shout that almost blast the whole building! then she realize it was just her thoughts again(making her always in trouble),of course she will feel so embarassing for herself,her face is as red as a tomato! as her head was about to explode in embrace.  
"what happened K'?!" asked Maxima(whipping the spatted coffee from his face)  
"You better asked her first.." said K' and starts sipping again the coffee "Um..i'm so sorry..K-kun.." Kula sorry to K' but still looking down. K' stop sipping and looked at her with a very mean look! that's makes her more tremble..felt like she was a melting ice!(althought she was the ice princess)  
"OHh! so your daydreaming again noh?" laugh Maxima  
"H-how did you know?!" asked Kula in disbelief  
"So easy! we all know that's your hobby!"  
"oh.." Kula look at at Maxima,a little angry on her eyes,then she sighed, Maxima sweat drop  
"Hey..Hey..sorry if you don't like what i've said to you.." he explained but Kula just sighed again, Maxima is thinking what he can do to make her happy again  
"Hey Kula! sorry if i will late say this.."  
"Huh...?"  
"Bon Petit!" he surprise Kula spreading his arms  
Kula was little bit confuse(slow),stared at Maxima eyes wide opened in disbelief,but after a while she finally smile and laugh a little to Maxima  
"haha..um..thank you..Maxima.."  
"Nah! just for you?!"  
"Hmp..whatever.." K' sigh..sipping again

"..it's too impossible but..how did you know that i..i..?!" Kula asked once again  
"Heh..i'm a cyborg! i'm also programed to read minds of madam pipols!" answered Maxima impressing her(also showing his muscles a while)  
"Really?! Wow..it's cool Maxima! Eer..can i ask some favor?" "Sure! then..what can i do for you?" asked Maxima bending down, Kula carefully whispered him her request(so K' will not hear it), then Maxima finally stood up  
"Hey K'!" he called(well that was so quick of him)  
K' was disturb while enjoying his cup,K' turn to them and he saw that Maxima and Kula winking to each other(looks like their exchanging signs),"this will not gonna be good.." murmured K' then Maxima asked question to K' even he still not telling what?  
"K'..do you mind if someone asked you for a date?"  
(that question comes from kula,not Maxima)  
K' was a little bit shock about hearing this kind of nonsence question from Maxima(but he knows it's Kula's),so he tries not to look so affected,after all..there's no any reaction from his face!(can't read his poker face), Kula became worried,she now thought that maybe K' did not like the question she request from Maxima and he will just ignore it,Maxima notice Kula when he looked down,worried and waiting for K's answer patiently,he saw she's holding her both hands very tight(praying),Maxima turn again at K' that is resumed sipping his coffee,Maxima starts to do the plan he starts using his psycho like mind,robotic arm etc. to know what's in K's mind right now so he can atleast tell to Kula but while K' is in his monitor,he can't find any respond,make him surprise! Kula notice that Maxima look a bit worried! he look at her too..(both of them looks like now lost on a bet), K' was so annoyed to them so he decided na patulan na ang tanong nilang dalawa! he starts talking"wanna know if i mind,dating with someone?" he said and smirk, Maxima and Kula were surprise and quickly response "O-of course! what is it?""well then..(sip the coffee)..yes" he finally answered!(now K' said the most unpredictable thing that Kula and Maxima wouldn't ever expected for his answer!), Maxima became silent,stared at him in disbelief, and Kula jumps from her seat!"OH! REALLY?!REALL?!YEEY!" she yelled..while dancing around(she also did the most unpredictable thing:P)  
Yeah! party party for a while!

Finaly,Whip and Diana finally awake and come to the kitchen(Kula stop as she notice they were now coming)  
"K'! it's morning but your already shouting so loud! it almost get me up from bed!" whip irritately to her little brother  
"it's fine! cause if i didn't, you'll gonna be trying to catch up the last bus stop again.." K' response  
"Eer..anyway why are did you shout anyway?" she asked  
K' just ignore her, sipping now the empty cup  
"Heh! you guys will don't believe what we discovered!  
laugh Maxima winking again at the blushing girl Kula who sits again next to K'  
"About K'?!oh what is it?! what is it?!" asked Whip curiously!  
K' can't take it anymore(he's now so annoyed)so he stand now from his sit and walk away with a toast (K' and Kula already wearing their school uniforms)leaving them now (K' was just about few steps from the door),Kula just noticed him "K..K'-kun!" she atleast get him,grabbing K's arms to make him stop for a while..Ufortunately..added as she was touched on K', a quick vision comes from her head,it's not that to clear,in her vision she saw a shadow of a man covered by some dust of smoke! "WhaT?!" K' irritately asked to Kula as he shake his arms to make him unhand by her, Kula now wake up from her unknowed vision and just realise she was talking to K' but didn't recover time to make conversation with him "uhh..umm.."  
"...okay..i'll just go down first,i'll wait for you and Whip" he said while not looking at her,get his shades and leave the door,Kula was left still thinking "what was that..?",there's just something inside her she can't explain "what is this feeling..and who is that man from my vision?",then someone tap her at the shoulder, it was her guardian Diana! ,she's the one who manages Kula since they are working from N.E.S.T(am i right? hope you also know that organization..)  
"Diana..!"(i don't know how Kula called her but i know she treated her like a mother)  
"Tell me Kula..what was you discovered about K' earlier" Diana asked in a serious tone.  
"Oh..ummm" Kula sweat drop,"why do Diana want to know it? it's not about K's weakness,thought she'll gonna get dissapointed" she said in her mind so Kula try her best to skip the conversation. "H..hey Diana! googd mornin..! well um..i will also go now! i don't have to be late on my lectures..you know.." She excuse,walking stpes away and turn around now but Diana didn't let her go,Kula was shock as her shoulder were grab by Diana(just slight) she really want to know it!, then Kula became serious in the situation but still trying to argue  
(Uhm..this is how it happens, ever since Kula was working from NESTS, she was assigned for the Anti-K project...I know you get it now)  
"why..didn't Maxima told you already?"  
"Tell me the truth Kula!" Diana asked again  
"I..it's nothing..not so special.." she answered (but for her, it is the most special thing she ever heard:)  
Then Diana put her hands her shoulder's, "But Kula.." she stared at her and whispered "this is Our chance!.."

Kula not clearly heard every words Diana whispered, only the word OUR! so Kula was shock! she think that Diana still want to kill K'dash! after all the times that K' help them?!, so she did not double her mind and angrily..Kula shout at her "NEST is dead! ,so why we still have to do this?!" cried Kula (wow..she really did that for K?!) Of course, Diana cannot believe that Kula shouted at her about the mission but she was not angry at all! she just tap her hand on Kula and chuckled "I really mean..this is YOUR chance!"  
"w-what?!.." Kula became confused, what did Diana mean that this is her chance in a giggle tone? it makes her blush "What do you mean...?" Kula quickly replied, a little quite curious, then Maxima and Whip also came to the living room(wew..sure Maxima have a huge room appartment), Kula became more confuse when she saw the three of them look at each other happily  
"actually Kula..while you are here with K', we planned something that can be really help for the two of you"  
"huh..what planned?" Whip came closer to her "Well, to let you two have a date!" ,"whhaaattt?!" ,"why?! we all know you wanted it?!" ,Kula was speechless,a while come she just stared at them and slowy,tears comes from her ruby eyes. Of course she was so happy that she will gonna have now a real date with her old rival K'(also she get now his permission),but she's crying not about that,it's because she feel so sorry for Diana about what she've done! , "Oh! i'm so sorry Diana!" cried Kula then she hug her very tight! "I'm also sorry about what ive said..Maxima and Whip,don't worry, i will not talk about my old mission anymore!" Kula cried looking at them. Whip also hug Kula a while "Where not angry to you,i already treat you as my little sister you know that" she said. Maxima also come closer "Yeah! it's okay, i know you can't do it to our teammates! actually it's Diana's fault cause she not clearly say it" he laughs, "Shut up or i'll stab you!" Diana irritated.  
Kula is still hugging Diana, her clothes were now almost wet of her tears (and something that comes from her nose..),Diana is trying now her best to calm her cause she really cries so loud now like a small child!(cute!)  
"Kula..your a lady now! your too old enought to act like that! ,what if K' saw you?!" warned Whip (so what if K' saw Kula) ,"Oh..i'm sorry.." finally,Kula began to wipe her tears away and try to smile back at them,  
"Yes i'm a lady now!"  
"That's it girl!" cheered Whip.  
"Hah! i'll gonna miss that cry!" Maxima chuckled.  
"So Kula..do you want our help to have the date with K'? or not?" asked Diana but Kula don't know what to say (SAY NO! IF EVER HAPPENED, KULA AND KENSOU'S FANFIC IS HISTORY!), Finally Kula decided and tell them her answer..  
"I understand that Kula.." said Diana.

Meanwhile, outside at the foot of the appartment  
K' is now almost used a one case of cigarettes, but Kula and Whip still not there. "Hmp..girl stuff.." he smirk and wait another while (after twenty five minutes), he decided to buy again some cigarettes(wow..i make this man love smoking, but don't trust him),while he is waiting for the counter ,he noticed some elementary students with their parents , buying them some candies, K' then remembered again his dream about the little girl he played with and he give a candy when he was a kid(not yet experimented by NESTS), he also remembered Kula and smirk again, after those kids he also went to the candy corner and get her favorite lollipop(just like in Kung-fu hustle), after he payed at the counter, he exits the corner store and saw Kula alone in front of him.  
"K-kun!" she called happily  
"Wheres Whip?" a quick ask from K'  
"Um..she said she will not go to school today,she will go to the Ikari Warriors cause she have a special meeting with clark steel" Kula answered  
"Why you take to long?"  
"Uhm..eer..girl stuff..?"  
"really? then.." Kula nooded and smile shyly  
"Okay..whatever.." K' starts walking leaving Kula  
"Oh hey! wait for mw!" she just run next to him.  
after their ride on a bus, they are now walking nearing the school, while walking, Kula is thinking about the date thing...yes she want to date with k dash, ever since K' first save her from the sinking ocean(by defeating Igniz and make the NESTS space station destroyed), by saving her life from the hand of K9999 and most of all, when she finally made peace with K' and starts to live with him for a normal life(that's my own reason!,la ka pake) ,but she's also thinking if she would regret her herself cause she declined the efforts of Diana! (Whoa! that's great!), she don't know why but there's something inside her that she just feel this morning,telling that you dont want to..but she want's to!maybe to that vision, she just thinking why..then she bump at K's back! "Ouch..why did you stop?..K-kun?" , Kula notice that he stop walking,she asked again but K' didn't mind her, he just stands still, Kula looked up to his face from behind but K' wearing his shades. She looked at the front but she didn't see someone on their way! she also look left,back and right (making her turn around) then she noticed they were only the two of them in the area! "w..why did we stop walking here..(looked around again)well..this place looks fine to me!" Kula said to herself,she turn back and giggle!  
But actually ,K' is starring at his(also their) most rival..K9999!, far far away on the opposite end of the street,riding in his motorcycle with his busty girlfriend Angel riding next to him!(well..this is a really serious situation that Kula didn't expected)

Trivia!Trivia!~~  
(well for those who already know you can just skip this..) ,K9999 and Angel are Kula's teammates since she was working in NESTS and also a sub-master `01, NESTS(not dragon nest) is a secrete organization(but well-knowed) that experiments childrens for their own just created k9999 and he is the perfect 9999th experiment clone of my beloved Kyo Kusanagi(that's why he was named k9999) than K'.  
K' dash was also from NESTS,but he betrayed and leave and didn't stop him,even Krizalid (that was made to monitor K') did not also stop him. So..NESTS created the adorable Kula (Hey..why didn't Kyo Kula share pairing?), she was proceed to be an Anti-K' with her friend and sister Candy Diamond(she was a cyborg and like Krizalid, she was made to monitor Kula), but she was killed and made Kula cry for the first time,(starts to have feelings,poor Kula), i dunno who the heck did this but Candy's last words to Kula are "friends".. Diana also working in NESTS and high ranked, she manages to the Anti-k" with Foxy and Kula(does it mean Anti-K' was created just because of the laziness of K'?),but Foxy was killed by K9999 in the front of Kula since she also betrayed NESTS cause she destroyed the NESTS space station(K9999 is that so responsible on his work than others..),K9999 also want to kill K',even Kyo Kusanagi and Iori Yagamiso he can be known as the original fire user(if he also know about Ash Cripson,dunno?),Kula didn't continue her will to kill K' cause he save her life not once but twice(or more),added about her memories with the little boy that gives her a candy). Diana take care for Kula,cause she fell inlove for the chiled and just now want her to give her a normal life, they start by joining the Hero Team and live with them(also try to live with my story :P). after that, the Anti-K' team gone. years later, even the NESTS is dead, K9999 still want to kill them,he's just a heartless boy (but he is also my fav. character, he's cute!), Angel also created by NESTS(i don't know why did they create this trash!)  
-END OF TRIVA-

Back to the scene. K' know that k9999 want's to fight him now and theirs no more reason to turn back! (schooling, is that not a reason?), if he lost or declined in the nonstop rematch, K9999 will try to kill the rest of his teams! also Kula! but K' isn't that so worried! actually he is also waiting for this time to fight him again and kill him now this time, also Angel,so he will be not worried at all time (he will now only worry on his grades). Kula still have no idea about what's going on, she's just still on K' back giggled, at K9999 destination  
"ATLAST! after all these years of waiting..i'll gonna fight him again!" said K9999 while smilling like a freak.  
"fight to whom?" asked Angel(like Kula,she also dont know what's happening..ohh..girls are smart!)  
"Wanna know babe?!,let's go!" he said with an evil laugh. He starts his Yamaha motorcycle(hehe..sorry didn't give a better name) and runs in 200km/hr! (they don't wear safety helmets either). K' foresaw their coming!he have to take Kula away and bring her in a safer place,he immediately turn to Kula but he sweat drop as he saw her giggling like theres no tomorrow.  
Kula didn't recover a time! She stops as she notice K' was now just stared at her again in disbelief "H..he saw me XD" she said in her mind,she feel so embarrasing again..like always..-_-  
K' sign "nevermind.." he put his left arm on her shoulder, Kula shock! felt like she was run by electicity(her weakness),Kula now turn to face him  
"what is it K'" asked Kula  
K' didn't talked, he just now put his left arm also holding her shoulders a little hard,showing the red gloves, Kula now understand the situation but still don't know the enemy,she just nooded.(why serious people didn't talk much?i made this part)  
but as Kula thought he needed her help well she's wrong..  
"Kula..you have to run now.." K' explained to her  
"W-what? you want me to run instead of helping you? but why? who will be that person you will encounter anyway?!" she asked seriously, Kula was just that strict, maybe it's just one of his chicks.  
"K9999.." K' answered while unhanding her and turn again to face at the approching danger.  
"w..what.." Kula was frightened in fear, she felt her knees weaken by hearing this,she can't believe K9999 want's to fight now!  
"I..i..thought he was dead?!"  
"Me too..so you better escape now.."  
after a minute K' turned and saw Kula still there,in fighting pose!  
"Idiot! i said RUN!" shout K'  
"No! i will not leave you!" Kula shouted too (wooahh..)  
What the hell are you saying? are you stupid, K9999 maybe more powerful now,even me can't easily handle it!" he shouted without turning back at her.  
(from the scene,shows the motorcycle wheel running! VVVRRRMM!)  
"I don't care! what if he get a chance to kill you,who will gonna help you?!" cried Kula, still trying to argue  
"I can help myself! and you,you have to save yourself first!" said K'  
(shows again the wheel! VVVRRRMMM!)  
"I will not leave you and fight K9999 alone!"  
"Kula! there's no time go away!"  
(shows again the damn wheel! VVVRRRMMM!)  
"Shut up! i will fight also!"  
"Kula..don't waste my temper for you..run.."  
(VVVRRRMMM!)  
"B-but K.."  
(VVVRRRMMM!)  
"I SAID RUN!" this time K' turn now to Kula and then he was surprise about what he seen  
(VVVRRRMMM!)  
Kula was crying again so much! too much tears and too much wooried on her face! sniffing "K..kun..what if..i..i..never saw you alive again.." She cried  
(VVVRRRMMM!)  
K' sign and remove his shades,he move closely to Kula and hold her shoulders again very tigh  
"Don't you have trust on me?"  
(Vv..Whatever..)  
"I do have trust on you..but..*snif* *sob*.." Kula can't speak well, she's fighting herself to stop crying! (she look so cute while K' watching her), then K' think that he have now to calm her, he shows her the lollypop and give to Kula  
"I'll promise..after this,i'll give you now an icecream..crybaby!" he smirk as he tap her head and began to walk away from Kula. She was calm down, starring at him in the back every steps,she blush and smile a little, wondering if she can also do a promise to him..she yelled  
"K-kun!" she called  
"what?" asked K' without looking back  
"I..i..promise to you..if you beat him..i..i.." Kula still dont have guts to say it!, K finally turn his face side,shades off,looking back at Kula  
"I WILL GONNA LOVE YOU WITH ALL OF MY HEART!"  
K' just nod down close his eyes and smirk "whatever.." he responce(NOOO!)  
Kula was now feel so happy,slowy her face glow and feel so revive,she near the handed lollypop from her cheast and hold it very tigh,her heart still beat that fast, while looking at K',the place turned white lights and Angels sings from the background!, She cherish everything as she look at the lollypop..  
"K..kun,promise me,you'll be back for me.." Kula also finally turn around just like him and starts to walk away (Sooo bad! too much drama!)  
K' knew that Kula was finally got the thing to do,so he get his shades,adjust a little..then starts to walk to face K49!"

End of Chapter 2

story of the Hero teams side..(Why there's still no Kensou?! we want Kensou!, okay he will now appeared at the next chapter^.^,thinking, how hilarious way could they meet together..?)

K':leave without me! go now! save yourself!  
Kula:ok! i will leave you cause i don't like you! white headed brown boy!  
K':Kula! Nooo!


End file.
